Demon revolution
by NaruSaku fan 100
Summary: Tired of being stuck in Naruto the Kyuubi sets lose a diseased chakra that will not only kill him and Naruto but join the bodies as one with only one mission in mind to turn his friends and loved ones into demons and rule the world with his pack. NaruSaku and maybe NaruSakuIno if asked to do so enjoy. please read A/N at the start as well thanks you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well guys this is my first ever fic something that I have wanted to do now this story seems to be abounded by the person who did it, so I have decided to take over with a lot of changes as well some of which I hope that you like. As for others well just ask and I will see what I can do.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Chapter 1 Darkest news**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, biting his nails he threw nervous glances at anyone walking by. He was afraid. Worried, he wasn't used to it. He was always known as the bravest or stupidest ninja in the village, depending on who you talked to. He knew it wasn't much time before he changed. He had to tell someone. If he didn't, all of humanity would be in danger. But who could he tell? Tsunade? Sakura? Kakashi? He was afraid of their reaction. But it needed to be done. If the Kyuubi was released, they would all become what he would. It was too late for him it's been too late since the damn demon was confined in him, 19 years ago. All he could do was save his precious people from the diseased chakra more so the ones that he loved as he knew the fate that would become of them because of the diseased Chakra in his body.

* * *

-Flashback-

Naruto awoke, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the dark and damp room only to groan. "What do you want Kyuubi." He asked the demon, confined is his personal jail. Something was odd to Naruto however. The Kyuubi looked different. He couldn't quite describe it, but the Kyuubi looked, well, stronger. The chakra that surrounded the Kyuubi was different from usual. Naruto was having trouble breathing the atmosphere was so dark not that it wasn't dark before but this was unreal. The Kyuubi then let out a great laugh before speaking.

"**Oh Naruto-kun, how great it is to see you."** He cooed, staring at Naruto with an evil grin.

"Kyuubi, what's going on, something's off. What's with the ridiculous chakra you're emitting?" Naruto asked, looking straight at the demon. Naruto had become slightly comfortable while with the Kyuubi since he had re-sealed it. Not that he was friendly with him either.

The Kyuubi laughed even harder before glaring at Naruto. **"This chakra is my token to getting back at the world and you." **The demon snarled at Naruto.

"What do you mean getting back at the world?" Naruto asked, feeling pangs of fear gripping his body.

**"I guess I'll explain it all to you, seeming that there is nothing you can do to stop it… You see, this chakra is slowly dripping into your body. It's already replaced a fourth of your regular chakra, soon all of it. Once this happens I will obviously be able to take over your body. Of course since you lost all you're chakra you will sort of die."** Kyuubi stated, smirking.

"B-but if I die… you die too! Why kill us both you bastard?" Naruto yelled, shaking from the mixture of rage and fear.

**The Kyuubi laughed once again before speaking, "Yes we will both in fact, die in a way. However, your body and mind will become that of a demon, a Kitsune to be exact. You're strength will be comparable to mine. You will have your memories you just won't care, or understand them. All you will care about is the basic needs, and killing lots of killing."** The Kyuubi ended, before laughing uncontrollably.

"Why you bastard you would sacrifice yourself just to kill innocent people?" Naruto whispered, realizing the great threat being posed.

**"Because I want to go out like a demon, not a pet but I have one more surprise in store for you, you see a basic need for my kind is to be in a pack. You will choose those who are closest to you and make them into Kitsune's as well."** The Kyuubi said as Naruto looked on in horror at the thought of Sakura changing into a demon.

This was something that the Kyuubi saw and laughed a loud as he could. **"Oh yes she will becoming a demon I can tell you will change her so you can have her with you, and maybe you may take more than one mate as that is what some demons do. The time of the demon is coming again. But I warn you, you will not be the only one making an army, the snakes, bulls and dogs among others will be obstacles in your way, but your power will be unmatched. Now leave, and prepare for our end. In a week's time, we will both be dead, but we will both live on in a new 9 tailed fox!"** Naruto faded out, but not without hearing the bone chilling laugh of the Kyuubi.

* * *

-Present-

Naruto sped towards the Hokage building. It had been 4 days since the meeting inside his seal, with the demon. If the 9 tail's was correct, he had 3 more until the resurrection of the Kyuubi occurred. He couldn't let that happen. He would rather die than become a demon, putting everyone at risk. He was also troubled by the thing the Kyuubi said about the other demon armies being formed. Was he telling the truth? Was a demon revolution of sorts taking place? He needed to talk to Baa-chan. They needed to know.

Tsunade was filling out the last of her paper work for the day. She looked forward to the sake bottle hidden in her desk. Just one shot would do it for tonight, don't want Shizune or Sakura to have a fit. She filed her paper and was about to open the secret drawer when a knock sounded on her door. She sighed quietly.

"Come in, if it's really important." She said, slightly depressed. She was surprised when a Naruto that looked like he had had a nervous breakdown walked in. This wasn't far from the truth. "Naruto, what are you doing here so late, it's pushing 1 o'clock. Is something the matter?" She asked with concern present in her voice.

Naruto wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He didn't want to spill it all out, but that seemed to be the only answer so he explained everything, without pausing. Tsunade's face went from confusion, to anger, to shock and finally, complete fear. She stayed quiet for a minute, taking in the terrible information she had just received.

"I don't get it how can the hell Kyuubi leak chakra into you like this… it doesn't make any sense biologically. How could it happen? It's brilliant though, terrible all the same. He's making it impossible to fail. We can't seal the chakra away, because we would seal away yours as well since you combined it with the help of Kushina. That damn fox is brilliant. He just wants revenge on all of us. You should have told me immediately." She stated, raising her voice.

"I know, I was just so shocked. At first I thought it was a dream, but that didn't seem likely. I just didn't know what to do…" He replied, on the verge of tears. She lowered her head and let one tear fall. She quickly wiped it away.

"We'll get everyone working on a solution. We won't go down without a fight god-dammit!" She yelled, punching her desk, crushing it in two. Naruto nodded, feeling the first hint of hope in several days. Shizune and Sakura barged in looking frightened.

"Tsunade-Sama, what's wrong?" yelled Sakura looking around wildly. Tsunade replied by yelling at the top of her lungs,

"Shizune, you are to bring be every scroll, text or pamphlet about sealing and chakra flow now. This takes top priority over anything. Bring several highly trained and intelligent ninjas here as well to help me look for an answer. Sakura, you are too take, Naruto to the hospital and do and entire mental and physical examination. Check his seal as well, look for any abnormalities, dismissed!" With that, the three took off.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll try and get into contact with Jiraiya and tell him what's going on." Tsunade said as Naruto smiled at her.

* * *

Shizune returned 15 minutes later with Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi, and Yamato. The Four Jounin's were tired, two of which looked like they wanted to be elsewhere. The attention of all was instantly focused when she said a couple of words.

"The Kyuubi is breaking the seal." She went on to explain the whole story to them, not leaving anything out. They then got to work, studying anything and everything that might hold an answer. Sakura and Naruto walked into the hospital. Sakura was shaking uncontrollably. Naruto had told her everything. After punching him, she had questioned him on why he had waited so long to tell her. They were teammates after all. Sakura had grown closer than ever to Naruto. Their friendship could not be severed. She was disappointed that he hadn't told her immediately. What was going to happen? She was afraid for her friend, herself, the whole village, and the whole world. Was this... demon revolution really going to take place? What were they going to do?

"_This just isn't far."_ Sakura thought as she looked over at Naruto, after all the Akatsuki had stopped going for Naruto after three members had been killed by Konoha.

Sakura just continued to look at Naruto and saw that he was worried about the Kyuubi. "Naruto

"Naruto, what's going to happen if we can't save you? What will happen to all of us?" She asked, terror taking its grip.

"I wish I knew Sakura-chan I really do. All I do know is what the Kyuubi told me. If he was indeed telling me what was going to happen, this might be the end. But I won't let it happen. I promise. I know I've done this promise thing before, but this time I mean it I will not let any of you become demons because of me." She smiled at him, believing that he would make everything right. He always did. Except for him of course, but they had lost interest in the retrieval. Only in his death, for the good of the village, he had dropped off the map for a long time though. Undoubtedly they would meet again. She felt a deep form of admiration rise from her as she stared into his cerulean blue eyes. They then entered the hospital.

She pulled him into a vacant room and ran every test possible. He checked out physically fine. She then went to the seal. The seal looked as it usually did, the swirl surrounded by several kanji. Nothing was added or taken away. She ran every test possible to test any weaknesses of faults within the Jutsu. None were found. She didn't understand. Where was this chakra coming from? Perhaps the answer was held in his head. She needed someone for this job. Thankfully, she was on call tonight. She told Naruto to wait while she rushed out of the room.

Ino was walking down one of the many corridors of Konoha hospital, reading a file. She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned to find her friend Sakura sprinting towards her. She stared confused as Sakura dodged things from patients to wheelchairs.

"Ino I need you this instant! Direct orders from the Hokage! Let's go!" Sakura yelled before grabbing her, pulling her back towards the room that held Naruto. Sakura pushed Ino into the room and told her to investigate Naruto's mind, leaving no memory unturned. Ino shrugged.

"Why are you guys acting so weird? I saw Shizune a moment ago, running up and down, yelling orders at Kakashi. Poor guy was working his ass off. Even Shikamaru was working. Am I missing something?" She asked, giggling.

"It's probably got something to do with the fact that the Kyuubi could return in three days." Sakura replied ushering her towards Naruto. Ino stopped laughing and turned serious. She turned to Naruto with a questioning look on her face. "Naruto, what's going on? Is the seal failing?" She asked, fear starting to grip her.

"I really don't know. Sakura-chan says that the seal is fine, its working as it always has." Naruto replied.

"That's why we need to check his head, see if anything can help us understand or stop it." Sakura continued. Ino nodded before placing her hand on Naruto's head. She preformed the Jutsu and entered her mind. However she was forced immediately out by a large, red fox-like thing which roared before sending her back. She fell back wards, tumbling over a chair. Sakura and Naruto helped her to her feet, staring at her in a very confused manor.

"He's blocking me. He knows were trying to do something. I can't do anything. It was way too powerful. I'm sorry Naruto." She said, staring at him, gauging his response. He stood still for a moment before looking up at Sakura.

"Report to Tsunade. Tell her everything. Ask if they've had any break-through and come back to me. Ino, I want you to look up anything that could explain how he's locking you out. Ask your dad if you can." The two girls nodded and left immediately. Naruto zoned out, thinking of what to do. He thought of his sensei and what he would do in this situation.

"Most likely something perverted…" He said to himself. "I just hope that Tsunade can get in contact with Pervy-Sage and tell him what's going on." Naruto said as he looked outside the window and only hopped that he would be able to help stop the Kyuubi before it's too late.

Sakura on the other hand was still thinking on what she was going to do and how she could save Naruto. _"Come on Sakura you need to think of something that will save him, you can't let that Fox kill him, you can't let that Fox make him a monster."_ Sakura thought as she went to tell Tsunade what was going.

* * *

**A/N Alright guys that's it for this chapter but let me ask you something should I have Ino with Naruto and Sakura as a little harem?**

**Until next time this is NaruSaku100 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2 Shocking revelations

**A/N well welcome back one and all to a new chapter now I have heard a lot of people who want Ino in the Harem while others don't and I wish I could make everyone happy ****but I can't sadly I just hope you still read. So enjoy the new chapter everyone and let me know after all this is my first fic but don't out right bash and ideas I would just love them.**

Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Chapter 2 Shocking revelations **

Tsunade paced nervously though her office as Sakura had told her the news of Ino's trouble with the Kyuubi. How could they look at Naruto's mind if the Kyuubi was that powerful? None of this made any sense to her at what she or the rest were going to do in order to not only save Naruto from becoming a demon but do it so they didn't have to kill him.

Tsunade was happy that at least Jiraiya managed to get back to the Village in time, and when he was told what was going on at first he just laughed at this saying that Tsunade must have had one too many drinks. But after looking at her he knew that this was very really and soon he too was worried for Naruto.

The two Sannin knew if Naruto did in fact become a demon, the Village would be destroyed, with most of the people either dead with it or become demons. The other thing that was worrying her was the idea of a demonic revolution. Were other villages having issues like this as well? She sent letters to the Kages of the other lands to see if they knew anything. That was yesterday. Only Sunagakure had answered, Gaara was worried when Tsunade said what was going on and both Sannin knew that Gaara had lost his demon a few years ago and was on his way with his siblings to see Naruto.

The other villages had yet to even respond, which troubled her greatly. What if something had happened and they were already under attack? Thoughts like these ran her head non-stop. They were forced to send teams to scout the villages. They would report back in tomorrow. The problem was that they had a very short amount of time. The "rebirth" would occur in two days. They were doing everything they could as quickly as humanly possible.

She stopped pacing and looked at Sakura. "Bring Naruto here. I need to talk with him." Sakura nodded and ran out towards the hospital. "What are we going to do?" She asked as she looked over at Jiraiya who was resting his back of the wall.

Slowly opening his eyes Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade and could see the worried look that she had on her face and just moved over to her, Tsunade on the other hand just held on to him when he got to her which shocked him a little. "I don't want Naruto to die he means a lot to me and the rest of us." Tsunade said as Jiraiya just hugged her.

"Don't worry Tsunade we'll find away to save Naruto." He said knowing he had to be strong for her right now. "So how's your student doing with all this?"

Tsunade just looked at Jiraiya and just smiled weakly. "She's hiding it well, that much I can tell but deep down she is worried for Naruto. Dame that girl just won't admit she loves Naruto." Tsunade said with a grin on her face.

* * *

Moments later both arrived back in there office Tsunade noticed that Naruto looked even worse and Jiraiya was even more worried but Naruto just smiled when he saw his teacher back here in the village again. "Hey good to see you back Pervy-sage." Naruto said in a weak tone that only made the three more worried for him.

"Probably hadn't slept since this began." She said to herself but she then looked over at Sakura who had a worried look on her face. "Sakura, please leave us. Jiraiya and I need to speak with him alone."

"But Tsunade-Sama…" Sakura began not wanting to really leave Naruto right now giving what was happening to him.

"No buts Sakura leave us that's an order." Tsunade replied forcefully. Sakura expression turned to anger as she grudgingly left the room. Tsunade on the other hand just sighed while Jiraiya just laughed at little at this.

"Naruto, what are we going to do? What can we do? If we don't think of anything fast, the end of the world will actually occur. Only Sunagakure have reported back. What if it's already begun?" She asked.

"I don't know about the other villages. But I think the only way to stop me is to kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone." He stated, looking at his feet.

"That's out of the question Naruto. I will not kill you. There has to be another way." She yelled, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"There is no way anyone would want to do this Naruto." Jiraiya said frowning at what his godson was thinking and even asking they should do.

"Baa-chan, Pervy sage you both know it may come to it. If there isn't another way, it will be done if not by you than by myself!" He asserted forcefully. As he looked the two straight in the eyes and both knew that he would end his own life.

Both of them knew that it might have to be that way. She didn't want to admit it, but she was already considering that tactic before he had said anything.

"Baa-chan, Pervy Sage can you both promise me you'll do the right thing. Please I don't want to be a demon nor do I want to change others into demons." He pleaded. Tsunade unable to say anything nodded sadly. She sobbed quietly as he turned to leave.

All the two Sannin could do was look at each other knowing that would not stop in finding a way to save Naruto from both death and becoming a demon. "Don't worry we'll find a way to save the brat." Jiraiya said with a warm smile.

Tsunade just nodded her head and gave a sigh. "Gaara and his sibling should be arriving here soon as well." Tsunade said as she just looked back at Jiraiya. "From what he told me in his letter there has been no reports of demons in his home land, but that's because the Akatsuki took his tailed best out."

Jiraiya just nodded knowing that things will not be getting any better for them with only a few days before the Kyuubi and Naruto become one.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand had just came out off Tsunade's office to find Sakura sitting in a fetal position, crying deeply, and he knew then and there that she had heard him and what he asked of the two Sannin too. When she saw him, she hastily tried to wipe the tears away. She stood up and looked him right in the eye.

"You will not die. You hear me? I will find a way. I promise." She yelled, right to his face. He smiled softly before embracing her.

"Thank you Sakura. I appreciate what you're doing. But if you can't, you have to do the right thing as well. But know this, I do and always will, love you." With that he left her standing outside of Tsunade's office bawling.

Naruto continued down the hall until he ran into Kakashi, who was leaning against a wall. Naruto looked at him for a second before talking. "If it comes to it, make sure they follow through will you?" Naruto whispered to his sensei.

Kakashi nodded saying, "I won't let you become a demon Naruto. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from turning."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I can always count on you." With that Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower towards the hospital where he would check on Ino to see whether she had anything to try against the Kyuubi. Kakashi stared at him as he walked away. He sighed and walked into the Office of Tsunade ready to break even more unfortunate news.

* * *

Meanwhile Ino banged her head against the desk as she was thrown once again back by the Kyuubi. She cursed before getting back up. Naruto jumped up and ran to her side, helping the rest of the way up.

"Ino chan are you alright?" He asked, checking the spot where she had hit her head.

"Yeah fine damn, everything we try fails. I've tried every Jutsu in our scrolls, nothings helping." She replied rubbing the back of her head as she just smiled at the blonde.

Ino also couldn't help but blush when Naruto helped her up, for some time Ino has had a crush on Naruto and Ino had long moved away from Sasuke. But Ino also k new that Sakura was in love with Naruto as well and she didn't wasn't to ruin their friendship like they had done with Sasuke who didn't care for the two.

"_I need to talk to Sakura about this soon."_Ino thought knowing it would be hard but Ino had to tell Sakura that they both needed to tell Naruto how they felt.

At this moment Sakura walked in looking worried and scared and Naruto could see this all too well something that he just hated to see her like. "Whoa Sakura-chan what's wrong? You look terrible." Naruto questioned her with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. Any luck over here?" She said trying to cover her emotions up.

"Nothing I'm quickly running out of options. Were all running out of options, and time we only have 2 days before the 'rebirth' happens?" She seethed, obviously getting frustrated. They all stared sadly at their feet, knowing she was right. They were running out of options and time. It was a couple minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"Well, we will just have to keep trying. Isn't there anything we haven't tried?"

* * *

As the three continued to work away at stopping the rebirth, Kakashi was standing before an utterly shocked Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"That's impossible… How come we didn't get any kind of message from any neighbouring towns?" She asked, unable to comprehend the news.

"The towns within a five mile radius were completely obliterated as well. The whole sound area is completely unrecognizable." He replied solemnly.

"How many demons were sighted?" She inquired.

"14 large snakes were sighted, 5 hybrids. The Full snakes were around 30-35 feet long. The hybrids were humanoid, just with scales, a tail and a snake like head. The males stood at around 7 feet tall, females around 6'7, 6'8. But it seems that the hybrids and the full demons are one and the same." Kakashi replied, gravely.

"What did you say one and the same? How could that be? If that's correct that's 19 demons…" Jiraiya sputtered disbelief evident in his voice.

"And those were the only ones that we saw. A hybrid transformed into one of the larger demons." Kakashi reported showing no emotion knowing how deadly thing were getting.

Naruto groaned in frustration as Ino was once again forced out. "God dammit well, there has to be something in there if he's trying to keep us out so desperately." He said, trying to stay positive.

"Doesn't matter if we can't get to it… And you're still passing all you're physical tests with flying colours. In fact, you're strength, speed, senses and reflexes have all increased." Sakura replied.

"His body must be getting ready for the transformation." Ino said pulling herself back up after being forced down by the Kyuubi.

"Well the transformation will happen in 2 days the Kyuubi was telling the exact time." They all sighed in a depressed way; each wondering what was going to happen in 2 days. The whole village was told the circumstances. It was put on high alert and some civilians even left, scared of the consequences On top of the news of destruction of the Sound, rain and cloud due to demonic uprisings, riots were taking place in the streets of Konoha, asking for the death of Naruto. Anbu had set up a perimeter around the Hospital to keep the angry civilians and even some ninja at bay.

The village's greatest threat came from outside its walls however. Demons were roaming the lands, attacking smaller villages, killing and "recruiting" more to their armies. The numbers of demons had broken 300 and was steadily rising. So far the known kinds were snakes from the sound area, Salamanders from the rain, bulls from the cloud, cats from the mist and foxes from the Leaf. The last one was assuming that Naruto would turn into one. The sand and leaf were constantly in touch, trying to form a counter strategy. The demons were intelligent and able to cooperate with each other. They destroyed every ninja team set after them, their strength far more superior. The only reason why the villages were still standing was because they were focusing most of their anger and violence on each other, each army was set on becoming the top demon.

As the clock slowly ticked away, Naruto began to accept that the only thing they could do was to kill him. He knew Tsunade and Sakura would be against it, but it had to be done.

* * *

"Guy's you know what has to be done, if we can't find anything… I must die." Naruto whispered his face blank. Ino audibly gasped while Sakura hung her head in silence. Tsunade and Jiraiya who had joined them in the hospital room grimaced.

For a while everyone in the room could only remain silent, none of them really knowing what to say to Naruto until they heard another voice from the door. "We shall not let that Happen Naruto." A voice said as everyone looked over at the door to see Gaara and his brother Kankuro and sister Temari.

"Gaara, Kankuro and Temari?" wondered a surprised Naruto he never thought that he would see them present. "What are you three doing here at a time like this?" he asked them, though he could hear the Demonic Nine-Tailed Fox's voice inside his head and struggled to keep it out for as long as he could.

"We heard about your little situation and we came to help" answered Temari, having heard about what happened and figured they could at least do what they can to help him. "Besides, it's not like things could get any worse than they possibly could."

"Don't remind me..." frowned the blonde-haired male, not in the mood for something like this as he was running out of time and he would end up meeting with his fate very soon as the three approached his bed. "I can't believe this is actually going to happen and just as things were already bad enough."

"Listen, we are here with you and trust me, I can understand how you feel..." Gaara spoke, remembering how they first met even if it wasn't in good terms at first but started to see Naruto and the others for who they are as time passed and decided that he can do what he can to ensure that he won't suffer the fate in store. "Right now, all you can do is trust us."

Naruto remained silent at this and knew that there was no sense in arguing with the three so he had to accept their help, laying back onto the bed with a worried expression on his face but decided to try anything out to stop this event. "Okay, for what it's worth... I'm glad you came" he said to them.

"I know. If it comes to it, it will have to be done. But we will wait till the very last second alright?" Tsunade admitted.

"Fair enough I just hope I get some more info out of that fox." Naruto responded. He sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes and tried to contact the fox. He was to his up rise, pulled into the sewer like jail. He stood in front of the jail. Staring at its inhabitant the fox stared right back, with an evil grin etched upon his mug.

* * *

**"What can I do for you today?"** The Kyuubi asked in a mock-nice way.

"I need answers fox. I can accept me turning into a fox, but what about the other villages? Why are these particular types of animals appearing?" Naruto demanded.

"**Fool, you really are stupid. Each village that had a Jinchirukki that has not been taken by the Akatsuki The rain has great ties to salamander demons, heard of Hanzo the salamander? And for the cats of the mist, the original Nekomata was from there. Beginning to see my point?"** The Kyuubi said with a smile on his face.

Understanding crept its way into Naruto. The Kyuubi's reasoning makes sense. The demons that are coming from the villages are animals that this specific village has a history with.

**"Satisfied? Well, Naruto, it's been terrible knowing you. This is the last time we will speak. For later today, we will both parish, and my revenge will be complete. Foxes will dominate over the world. You will destroy everything in your path. Have fun you little demon."** The Kyuubi yelled as Naruto was thrust back into his own world. Naruto jumped up, surprising everyone. The anger radiated off of him. So much that his eyes had turned into the fox slits.

* * *

"Naruto calm down! We don't know what will happen if you stay in the Kyuubi cloak mode! It may speed up the process!" Sakura yelled, trying to get to her teammate. Naruto slowly calmed down, the cloak residing. He apologized for startling them.

"Naruto, were out of options. Go get some rest. Come back in 2 days at 7:00, and half an hour before you turn. The poison will be ready. We will call you if we find anything out." Tsunade quickly stated as she and the others left the room. She didn't want them to see the tears that were now streaking down her face.

Naruto got up and walked out, leaving the two Kunoichi alone. Ino looked at her friend who was softly crying, tears falling from her chin to the cold tiles. She stood and put one comforting arm around her.

"You love him don't you…?" Ino whispered. Sakura looked up at her friend, hesitating momentarily, before nodding. Ino had figured as much.

"Sakura, you should tell him. I know he still loves you. You should make his final two days special. Leave him with a lasting impression, you know?" She coaxed her friend, smiling. She wanted her friend's to be happy. It might be there last chance.

"And you as well Ino?" Sakura asked as she looked over at her best friend as Ino looked at Sakura in shock.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Ino said as she looked over at Sakura who just smiled at her but Ino saw she was not at all angry.

Sakura on smiled. "Come on I've seen the way that you look at Naruto, Ino and I can tell that you love him just as much as I do." Sakura said with a warm smile on her face while Ino just looked at Sakura in shock. "And it's alright Ino I don't mind."

Ino just looked at her friend and smiled. "I you sure Sakura, I mean you love Naruto far more and known him much longer than I have." Ino said smiling a little at Sakura before looking down at the ground as she started blushing.

"I do, I love Naruto so much but I can't tell him how can I." Sakura said and Ino knew what she meant all too well. Sakura was talking about all the things that she had done to Naruto in the past things that she still hated doing to him, Ino just wished that Sakura would let go of that after all she was just 12 years old back then and she didn't know better back then.

Sighing Ino just looked at Sakura before flicking her nose. "You know you need to stop blaming yourself for thing that you did in the past Sakura, and you've learned from them after all."

Hearing Ino say this, just made Sakura smile. "Thanks Ino you're a good friend."

Ino just looked at Sakura with a smile and gave her a hug. "That's what friends are for aren't they Sakura."

Sakura just gave another smile as she. "Well I'm going to find him and your coming with me Ino." Sakura said while Ino just looked over at her in shock.

"Um what do you mean Sakura?" Ino asked confused on what Sakura was up too.

"The two of us are going to make Naruto's last days something to remember." Sakura said stopping at the door before she looked over at the blonde.

* * *

While the two were talking, Naruto had made his way to Ichiraku's Ramen stand knowing that it would be the last thing he would have and he wanted to enjoy having Ramen. At the moment both Ayame and Teuchi both of whom looked at Naruto with a worried look at how slow he was eating, they two found out what was going on but unlike most they didn't hate Naruto or wanted him dead they just wanted a way to save him.

All Ayame did was watch the one she thought as a littler brother eat slowly and couldn't help but give a sad frown. "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry." All she could do was look down as she didn't want Naruto to see her crying.

"Hey it's alright Ayame." Naruto said with a smile as Ayame just wiped away her tears and looked over at Naruto

Teuchi on the other hand just brought out another cup of Ramen for Naruto. "Here you Naruto it's onthe house." He said also trying his best so not to cry at what was going on.

Naruto once again just looked at the two and smiled as he finished his Ramen with a slight smile on his face as he looked at the two. "I'm going to miss your Ramen Teuchi nothing will ever beat it that's for sure."

"Well I better, be going I've only have two days left." He said to the two. "Thanks for every Teuchi, Ayame." Naruto said as he left Ichiraku'swhile the two just smiled as best as they could.

As Naruto continued to walk down the street many people just looked at him some with fear while others with hate, thinking that he should be killed now before it was too late. Yet Naruto knew this he could see the looks some were giving him, all he did was look away from them not liking the looks that he was getting Naruto didn't really blame them after all they were all just scared right now.

Naruto just kept walking until he crashed into Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno Sakura's parents. "Oh I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Haruno." Naruto said to the two, who just looked down at him but they also saw how everyone else was looking at Naruto and they didn't like it.

"Hey it's alright Naruto you have a lot on your mind right now." Mebuki said with a slight smile, both she and her husband couldn't hate Naruto not after all the times he saved Sakuraand how much he did to make her happy.

Sakura's father Kizashi just looked at Naruto as well and even if he was normally joking around with his wife and daughter, he wasn't doing that right now he was more worried for Naruto and what was going to happen.

"Anyway I better getting going." Naruto said in a low voice as he was about to walk on until he felt someone grab hold of his shoulder.

Naruto just looked back to see Sakura smiling at him. "Sakura-chan, what…" He was then interrupted as Sakura lunged at him, locking his lips together with hers. They stood there, for a good minute, enjoying each other's warm company for what they thought was the last time. Finally Sakura broke the kiss, staring into his bright electric-blue eyes.

"I love you Naruto. I'm sorry it took so long." She said, tears slowly dripping from her deep green eyes. Naruto responded by gently wiping away the tears on her face saying.

While all Sakura's Parents could do was look at her, they knew for some time that their daughter and a growing love for Naruto but they knew that she had to find this out for herself. "I'm happy you worked your feeling out Sakura I only wish this didn't have to happen as I would be proud to call Naruto my son in law." Kizashi said with a smile as Sakura just blushed at this before looking at Naruto.

"Well we'll leave you two alone after all time is a little thing you have left." Mebuki said as she hugs Sakura.

Sakura just nodded at her mother as she watched her parents leave before looking back at Naruto. "Come on Naruto I want to take you somewhere." She said as she took hold of Naruto's hand.

Naruto only nodded as Sakura took him back to his apartment. "Um Sakura what are you up too?" Naruto asked as they reached the building that he lived in.

All Sakura did was smile at Naruto. "I want to do something special for you so did Ino, and the only thing we could think of was make you some Ramen, and make your last days something to remember."

Once at the Door Naruto just opened it and was shocked to find Ino already making the Ramen and just smiled as she saw that Sakura was back with Naruto. "Well I'm glad you found him forehead I was worried he would be hiding." Ino said with a smile while Naruto just looked at the Ramen and couldn't help but like the smell of it.

"You know Sakura I've never had Ramen before." Ino said as Naruto looked over at the blonde girl in shock. "What you never had Ramen Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled a little shocked at this news as Ino just nodded at this.

Before the blonde could say anything else Naruto went on to tell Ino all the glory that was Ramen while Sakura couldn't help but laugh at what Ino had gotten into. Ino, a few times as Naruto talked about how good Ramen was and how the taste alone was to die for and this just went on for the next few hours with Sakura laugh so hard that she fell to the floor.

* * *

As this was going on Temari had met up with Shikamaru since her two brothers were getting what info they could to save Naruto, and if not they knew that Naruto would kill himself to save everyone's life. "So, you lazy ass how's it going?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Not good we looked at everything, and nothing I hate to say this Naruto is my friend but I don't think that we can stop this transformation." The lazy Nara said with a sigh.

"You do realize if this falls and Naruto becomes a demon then we shall all becomes demons as well all Naruto might kill us." Temari said as Shikamaru just nodded.

"I know and Gaara is worried for Naruto as well I'm thankful in a way that he had his demon taken out and was brought back to us." Temari said knowing that Gaara would have been going through the same thing right now she soon sat down next to Shikamaru who just looked over at her. "I'm also worried if we can live through this." She said as she placed her head on Shikamaru's shoulder who wrapped his arms around her to do his best to comfort her.

* * *

All anyone could do was wait and hope that they could stop the demons before it was too late and that nothing went wrong. Little did they know how wrong they all were as far away in Orochimaru just smiled as he saw many Rain Ninja fighting off the demon Snakes and Salamanders, only to either be killed or worse changed into Snakes or Salamanders themselves?

Next to him was Sasuke and Kabuto who were both Snakes as well, all three just looked over at the last members of the Akatsuki just looked over at the three. "I always knew that I would beat you one day, and now I have but what should I do with you five change you or kill you?" Orochimaru asked himself with a sickly smile.

"No I still want to kill Itachi, Orochimaru." Sasuke said as he looked over at his brother with a crazed smile. "After all he can't stop me now with the power I have."

All Orochimaru did was just laugh as he nodded his head. "Very well Sasuke, it would do no good to have you trying to kill him whenever I was not around would it." Orochimaru said with a grin.

One of the Akatsuki members who had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. There was also bang hanging over his left eye which concealed his scope was none other then Deidara, who just looked over at the snakes thinking of what to do. "There is no way in hell I'm going to become a snake hn." The Clay ninja said with a smirk as he looked at the others as Itachi he had been injured in a fight just nodded while Kisame was supporting Itachi since he had been hurt by Orochimaru in the fight even Pain or Nagato had lost all of his six bodies most because they were not in use. He was being helped by his childhood friend Konan.

"But I still need Nagato's eyes." The Snake Sannin said with a sickly smirk on his face as he looked over to see that Konan was helping him stand.

"I don't think hn." Deidara said as he throw some of his clay at the three snakes with a smile before he formed a hand sign to make it explode in their faces, this gave him the time they needed to make some giant clay birds so that they could get away. "Quickly leader Sama, Konan we don't have much time." Deidara said as Konan helped Nagato onto the clay bird before getting on herself.

Deidara just looked back to see that both Itachi and Kisame were on theirs as well. "Good now let's get out of here I have no intention on joining him hn." Deidara said as the five just took off while Nagato and Konan just looked back at their home knowing how many people they had lost.

"So what shall we do now?" Konan asked as she looked at Nagato, she knew there were few places they could really go giving what they did.

Itachi just let out a cough as he looked at the four. "We head for the leaf I meet Kakashi when fighting the snakes in sound it might be a safe place if they can kill Naruto and stop him from becoming a demon.

Nagato as much as he hated it knew that Itachi was right but it would take a while to get there as they would need to stop and rest. "Fine we head for the leaf." Nagato said with a monotone voice.

Orochimaru and Sasuke just looked up at the clay birds as the slowly left. "Dame I needed his eyes, oh well it matters not we can find them another time for now we need to head to the leaf and get them, so they can join my arm."

Sasuke just smirked when he heard this and nodded at this plan as well. "Yes and I plan to take away the one thing Naruto loves before I kill him." Sasuke said showing his fangs and flicked his snake like tongue out.

Orochimaru just laughed madly at this. "Well you better go as you won't have much time before he to changes into a demon." He said as the Snake Sannin left to oversee that battle his army was having as the Salamanders were forced to flee their home.

* * *

**A/N well guys I hope that you liked this chapter guys and girls and yes more people wanted Ino to join the Harem sorry but have no fears Hinata will not be in it at all, as I'm sure we all are tired if the spot light she is getting right now, anyway moving on please read and review and many thanks to the ones who reviewed last chapter.**

**Alright as you have seen many people I have already picked now if there is anyone you would like to become a demon to join Naruto pack as the Kyuubi said just say in the review as well as any more pairing that you would like to see later on just ask.**


End file.
